


Travesura merodeadora

by StormBreaker1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBreaker1989/pseuds/StormBreaker1989
Summary: Este One-shot está en mi Cuenta Wattpad.Una pequeña travesura de los merodeadores





	Travesura merodeadora

James,Sirius,Remus y Peter querían ir al bosque prohibido pero el problema era esquivar al señor Filch y a Hagrid.Tras mucho pensar,James recordó la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había dado ese mismo verano.Tras colocarse todos bajo ella salieron de la sala común dejando confundida a la dama Gorda.Andaron por los pasillos escuchando atentamente por sí había algún ruido.Afortunadamente no había nadie y pudieron salir.Cuando se acercaron al bosque el perro de Hagrid les olió.Siendo hábil en transformaciones,Sirius transformó una roca en un gato.Con lo cual el perro corrió detrás de él dejando sin vigilancia el lugar.Al fin consiguieron el objetivo de llegar al bosque.Aunque a la mañana siguiente fueron sorprendidos saliendo y acabaron castigados y tuvieron que limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia.


End file.
